Lionroar
��Lionroar�� ��Basic Information�� ��Name Breakdown�� Lion- Lionroar has an appearance of a mighty lion with his sturdy build, brown, black, tan, and yellow pelt colors, and thick neck fur and tail tip. Roar- Lionroar has a recognizable loud voice that is filled with confidence and pride when he speaks. ��History�� Many seasons ago, by the light of the moon, four kits were born to a forbidden couple. These four cats were raised solely by their mother whos pale yellow fur was soft and warming. She named her kits after the great cats that inhabited far away lands Leopardkit, Pantherkit, Lynxkit, and Lionkit. Her children grew big and strong in a cold clan by the name of SlateClan. The leader of Slateclan gave them their mentors as apprentices and eventually their warrior names, a name that would stay with them till they die or reach the pristine rank of leader. As full warriors, Leopardsstrike, Pantherpounce, Lynxtuft, and Lionroar served their clan with honor and loyalty, but that only lasted for a couple moons before an enemy from within shattered the clan. Lionroar was left to fend for himself as he and his family parted ways. Lionroar takes care of himself but a constant pain in his heart reminded him of his loneliness. In the ashes of a burnt two-leg den, Lionroar finds a cure to his loneliness through a she-cat with fur as white as snow and eyes as gold and bright as the sun. Lionroar takes care of Hera while she recovers from her burns and the two develop a bond that is stronger than almost anything. The two companions continue on there journey for a new home and a place to raise their unborn kits. However, this path was not meant to be for the couple, and one fateful night, as the sky wept rivers, Hera misstepped and fell too far and the kits and Hera and her kits were no more. Lionroar was sent back into sorrow but he carried on finishing the journey to a new home. ��Strengths�� Socal Lionroar can be a leader or a follower and has a good sense of wrong and right. He wants s to help his clanmates in any way he can by listening to them and giving them answers if he can. Confident He is not afraid to speak his mind or speak out against things he deems wrong or unjust. However, his confidence isn't just in his voice but also in his actions. He isn't scared to be in the front lines or chosen for something that puts him in a possibly harmful situation. ��Weaknesses�� Speed/Close quarter fighting Lionroar isn't the fastest or most graceful tom in the forest. In close quarter fighting where there isn't much room, he often trips over his own paws and a swifter sleeker cat could easily defeat him with a set of well-planned attacks. ��Fears�� Hights Small Spaces Death ��Goals�� Leader Large family ��Apperence�� Lionroar is a large Siberian cat mix with an odd amount of long hair around his neck giving the appearance of a lions mane. This mane along with the tip of is tail is comprised of a light brown that is darker than the rest of his body fur. His base fur color is a light yellow color that has brown tabby markings running down from the middle of his back. His muzzle is the same color as his stripes with his chin being slightly darker. His eyes are a lighter brown that welcomes newcomers and intimidates his foes. ��Relations�� Family tree Relations table ��Quotes�� Normal quotes none Joke quotes none ��Gallery�� Text Text Text Text Text